Riker Squared
by Mitarth
Summary: Old transporter issues and a fun time in the holodeck for the first officer. Not sure if it's slash or masturbation, you decide. lol Here's a one shot I wrote some years ago.


Riker Squared

William T. Riker was at an unusual point in his life. The ENTERPRISE just found his double from a transporter mishap eight years ago wile assigned to the USS POTEMKIN. The ship was currently in orbit of Nervala 4 where the mishap happened. The hard part was having two of himself aboard the ship. To get his mind off of this, he allowed a kinky thought to enter his mind as he was leaving his quarters.

"Computer, run program Riker-0-13, and voice lock the holodeck to my voice only." The holodeck computer ran a quick search and responded.

"Program running, enter when ready."

Riker entered the holodeck and looked around, something just didn't seem right. "Arch", the control arch of the holodeck appeared. "Computer, new parameters. Change location to my quarters and search my personnel logs for a partner that knows my desires and have that person enter the program."

The scene changed from the lush jungle to his more familiar quarters. Seconds later the door chimed. "Come."

"How should I take that." was the response as the door slid open.

"What the hell." Will asked when his guest entered and walked up to him.

"You asked me to report to your quarters, I'm only following orders."

"But this isn't what I had in mind." Will said to his guest and the computer. "Computer, this is not my first choice, rescan my logs again and..."

"Please don't send my away."

Will stopped in mid sentence "I beg your pardon? What do you mean?"

"I mean we can have one hell of a good time together, if you let it happen." The Lt said stepping closer to Will.

"What do you have in mind?" Will responded meeting the golden covered Lt halfway.

"Well maybe a little less talk and less clothing." The Lt reaches behind Will and started removing his uniform top. Will mirrored the move and looked over the revealed body.

"Nice chest." Will complemented as both uniform tops hit the floor.

"You sound as if you never saw it before."

"Not this way or from this angle." His hand reaches up and feel the Lt's tight firm chest. "What should I call you, this could get confusing."

"How about Thomas?"

"Our middle name, I never did like it."

"I rather prefer it," Lt Riker said proudly, "You could just call me Tom if you like."

"Alright Tom, What next?"

"Well I do know your desires and can do things for you that we only dreamed of before."

Will returns Toms Fuzzy smile as they headed toward the bedroom. By the time they reach the bed, both Rikers are naked and feeling each others body.

"This is a bit boring for surroundings, don't you think Will?"

"I got it, Computer, change scenery and adjust gravity to program E-D-1."

The Cdr's quarters fade out and the yellow lines of the holodeck show briefly as a star field snapped into view and the two naked men find themselves standing on the saucer section of the ENTERPRISE.

"Impressive" was Tom's only remark. Then the program started up. He reached for Will for support as the ship entered warp. "Very Impressive."

Will smiled widely and pulled Tom to him and kissed him passionately as the twins floated into space above the ship. Their bodies intertwined as they shifted into more amorous positions.

Tom reaches between Will's legs and starts stroking the massive organ he is closely familiar with but has just met.

"That feels wonderful." Will moans as he arches his back.

"I have had eight years to practice." He then slides his free hand under Wills genitals and up his firm checks. Will moaned as Tom lifts him effortlessly and enveloped his manhood. His body shuddered at the feel of a beard rubbing his legs as he hooks them over Tom's shoulders.

Tom took that as a que, he reached up to wills chest and pushed him downward to his own body. he moved his oral attention from Wills staff to his rectal entrance.

Will reaches behind his head and massaged Tom's hard rod trying to engulf it in his mouth. Just before he covers the head Tom shoots a load into the vastness of space to have it disappear as it hits the Warp Bubble and burst into a bright flash of the spectrum. Tom's next shot was not lost to the cosmos.

Tom moves Will around into a Sixty-nine position and swallows every drop of Will's juices as they start tumbling end over end away from the ship now far below them. The both reach their next climax as they hit the Warp Bubble and the program ends.

A quick shower in the waterfalls of a distant planet then Will is about to say farewell to holo-partner when Tom called for the arch.

"Computer, download this experience to my personnel library. Label it W-Thomas-1."

"Confirmed." was the only reply as the two Rikers left the holodeck together.

"How did you get into the holodeck? I had it voicelocked."

"I guess the computer couldn't tell me from you. I just asked to enter and was admitted." Tom said as they went down the hall to end up at Will's quarters. "Once inside I heard your request to the computer and countered it. I thought it would be fun to play your hologram for a while."

"I would love a copy of that file for myself, or we can create another one later." Will smiles at Tom's hopeful grin as they enter the quarters and Tom reaches for his uniform zipper. "Computer, lock door." The door closes and locks on the two closer twins.


End file.
